Las descendientes de una raza: Las Hechiceras
by Yasna
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la descendientes del futuro de Goku y Vegeta son unas hechiceras? y Además viene a salvar a sus antepasados de una amenaza demoníaca. Inspirada en mi serie favorita Hechiceras2 o también concidas como Charmed
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!! Este es mi primer fic de Dragón Ball . Mi historia transcurre después de la pelea de los dragones, así que Goku esta convertido en niño; pero aún no se ha ido con el Shen – Log (No sé como se escribe su nombre xD), además de haberme inspirado en unas de mis serie favoritas "Hechiceras" (o "Charmed" en inglés) . Espero que les guste y dejen reviews, please!!! Para ver como les parece.Los pensamientos están en comillas. Bye… :D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Primer Capitulo: "Las hechiceras"

En algún lugar del futuro…

…- ¿Cómo que ir al pasado?

…- Yo tampoco quiero ir, pero es la única forma de salvar nuestro tiempo y el de ellos, además que es decisión del consejo… De tu ya sabes de que.

…- ¡Maldita sea! Lo tendremos que hacer no tenemos otra salida.

En el presente…

La tierra era lugar pacifico y no era la excepción en las familias de Goku, Vegeta y sus amigos, después de las batallas contra fuertes enemigos solo se preocupaban de volverse más poderosos o simplemente a vivir la vida, como lo hacían ese día en la Corporación Cápsula. En aquel lugar se encontraba Goku, Milk (Chichi), Gohan, Videl, Pan, Goten, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks y Bra.

Bulma- (Gritando) Ya vengan a comer.

Todos acercándose a la cocina.

Vegeta- ¡Ahí mujer! Porque tienes que gritar tanto.

Goku- ¡Si! Ya es hora de comer.

Milk- Comportante Goku.

Estaban a punto de sentarse a la mesa, cuando escucharon un fuerte ruido.

Gohan- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Trunks- Tendremos que ir a investigar, vamos Goten.

Goten- Sí, vamos.

Bra- Mejor vamos todos ¿No lo crees papá?

Vegeta- Tienes mucha razón, no vaya a hacer otro enemigo; nunca se sabe.

Fue así que se dirigieron al lugar de donde había venido ese extraño ruido, caminaron en plan de ataque por si ocurría lo peor. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a dos chicas de más o menos 16 años. Una era un poco más baja que su compañera, cabello hasta los hombros de color negro con destellos rojizos y ojos negros. La otra era bastante parecida a su acompañante salvo que los destellos que tenía en su cabello eran azulinos. Las dos vestían unos jeans, zapatillas, lo único que era distinto en ellas era el color de su polera (remera) una roja y la otra celeste, las cuales eran ajustadas.

…- ¡Por el amor de Dios! Ese hechizo para viajar en el tiempo era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensábamos.

…- Mmm… Hizo demasiado ruido y la idea era que nadie nos escucharan, pero en fin.

Las dos chicas observaron a los presentes que estaban asombrados aún por aquella extraña visita, la primera en hablar fue Bulma.

Bulma- Perdón, se podría saber ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

…- Ji, ji, ji… (La típica risita que tiene Goku, pero en mujer) Me presento me llamo Dana y mi amiga Vera.

Vera- (Con la misma cara de fastidio de Vegeta, pero en mujer) Hola, mucho gusto.

Dana- Disculpen la cara de mi amiga, nació con ella ja, ja, ja…

Vera- ¡Que te pasa con mi cara! ¡Estupida!

Vegeta- Basta de estupideces, cuenten nos de donde vienen y porque.

Dana Y Vera suspiran.

Vera- Somos descendientes directos de ustedes, yo de la familia del señor Vegeta y Dana de la familia del señor Goku.

La cara de los presentes se desfiguro completamente por la declaración de la chica.

Dana- Y venimos para salvarlos a ustedes y por supuesto a nosotras.

Goku- ¿A salvarnos de qué?

Videl- o ¿de quienes?

Dana- (Pone cara seria) Vera y yo además de saiyines por lógica porque somos descendientes de Goku y Vegeta, somos brujas o mejor conocidas como Hechiceras.

Todos- Hechi… ¿Qué?

Vera- Hechiceras y peleamos contra espectros, vampiros y toda esa clase de cosas es por eso que unos de nuestros grandes enemigos y más poderosos los demonios, han venido al pasado su presente, para matarlos y así evitar nuestro nacimiento.

Bra- Yo pensé que las brujas y hechiceras eran solo parte de las películas de terror o de hadas.

Pan- Y que eran muy malas (con mirada desafiante)

Goten- Además ¿Cómo les creemos que son nuestra descendencia y son lo que dicen?

Dana y Vera- ¡Así!

Al presencia de todos se convierten en super sayin.

Dana- Alguna otra prueba.

Gohan- Sí, son brujas hagan algún hechizo o algo por el estilo.

Vera- Esta bien, Gohan tira contra mí un poder.

Gohan le tira una bola de poder, la cual es congelada solo con el movimiento de una mano de Vera, mientras que Dana con otro moviendo la hace desaparecer.

Todos quedan asombrados por el potencial de las muchachas.

Vegeta- Vera te llamas tú, cierto mocosa.

Vera- Si, pero no soy mocosa.

Goku- Y tu Dana, no es así.

Dana- Sip.

Goku- Son muy fuertes (Le sonríe a Dana)

Dana- Muchas gracias señor (Le devuelve la sonrisa)

Goku y Dana ríen.

Dana-Siempre quise conocer a mi antepasado estoy muy contenta.

Vegeta- Oye tu mocosa, espero que tu seas mucho más fuerte que la descendiente de Kakaroto.

Vera- Por supuesto, tengo sangre real en mis venas ¿Cómo no he de serlo?

Vegeta y Vera se sonríen en señal de orgullo.

Milk- Bien niñas porque no pasamos a la casa para que nos sigan explicando.

Todos- Esta bien.

Así todos se dirigieron a la casa.

Goten- (A Dana) Así que tu eres mi descendiente.

Dana- Pues si (Le sonríe igual como lo hace Goku)

Goten- "Dana es muy hermosa, parece un ángel cuando se ríe así, se parece mucho a la sonrisa que tiene mi padre muy serena y tranquilizadora"·

Y en verdad Dana era muy hermosa y un físico que parecía de modelo, además unas facciones muy delicadas y esa sonrisa que al igual que se antepasado Goku derretía a cualquiera.

Trunks- (A Vera) Hola soy Trunks.

Vera- (Sin mirar a Trunks) Si lo sé, eres hijo de Vegeta.

Trunks- "Es como estar hablando con mi padre" Y… ¿Entrenas mucho?

Vera- (Con la misma soberbia de Vegeta) Por supuesto para ser la mejor (Mira a Trunks a los ojos)

Trunks- "Tiene la misma mirada de mi padre, bueno además ser lindisìma"

Vera al igual que Dana era hermosa y con el mismo físico. Aunque sus facciones no eran tan delicadas como su amiga, tenía una belleza animal y con una mirada al igual que su antepasado Vegeta intimidaba a cualquiera.

Cuando todos llegaron a la cocina nuevamente, tomaron asiento y esperaron que las niñas hablaran, pero se escucho un pequeño ruido que venia de los estómagos de los presentes.

Pan- Parece que todos tenemos hambre.

Vera y Dana- Si tenemos mucha hambre.

Videl- Entonces comamos primero, pero que después las niñas nos cuenten su historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Los pensamientos van en comillas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Segundo capitulo: "La amenaza demoníaca"

Cuando todos llegaron a la cocina nuevamente, tomaron asiento y esperaron que las niñas hablaran, pero se escucho un pequeño ruido que venia de los estómagos de los presentes.

Pan- Parece que todos tenemos hambre.

Vera y Dana- Si tenemos mucha hambre.

Videl- Entonces comamos primero, para que después las niñas nos cuenten su historia.

Milk y Bulma rápidamente le sirvieron la comida a todos, como era de esperarse todos los sayayines que estaban en el lugar comieron como si el mundo se les fue a acabar, aunque las niñas comían igual pero un poco más lento y elegante; no debemos olvidar que son mujeres. Después de estar todos satisfechos

Vegeta y Goku hablaron al unísono

Vegeta y Goku- ¡Ah! No doy más.

Vera y Dana- Nosotras tampoco.

Videl- Ahora esperamos que nos cuenten el motivo de su visita o vinieron solo a comer.

Dana- (Algo sonrojada) Ja, ja, ja… Pues no. (Rascándose la cabeza con una mano)

Vera- (Mirando a todos) Como ya les dijimos venimos a salvarlos de una amenaza demoníaca que viene del futuro a exterminarlos a ustedes, para que nostras no nazcamos.

Pan- ¿Por qué no quieren que ustedes nazcan?

Vera- Por la sencilla razón de que nosotras somos las hechiceras más poderosas que existen y desde que supimos que éramos brujas hemos desbaratado varios de sus intentos por convertir el mundo en su hogar.

Dana- Además que las únicas personas capacitadas para pelear con demonios, vampiros, espectros entre otros; son las con poderes mágicos. Y a pesar de que ustedes sean muy poderosos, no tienen la habilidad para acabar con ellos, porque no mueren con bolas de poder.

Vera- Es más yo creo que en este mismo momento nos están buscando o no solo a nosotras sino también a las familias de hechiceros poderosos para así conquistar nuestro mundo con mucha facilidad.

Gohan- Entonces ¿Nosotros no podemos hacer nada?

Dana- (Moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación) Me temo que no.

Todos pusieron cara de preocupación.

Vegeta- (Parándose la mesa violentamente) ¿¡Cómo que no podremos hacer nada!? No voy a esperar que nos vengan a asesinar y menos a mí.

Vera- (Se para igual que Vegeta) ¡Mire señor! Yo no elegí ser hechicera, nací así. Además que yo no quería venir, pero nosotras nos rige un consejo de ancianos que decidió que lo mejor seria que viniéramos a ayudarlos, porque ni siquiera convirtiéndose en súper sayayin fase 4 los derrotaría.

Dana- (Pensativa) Otra cosa, ellos dominan la vida y la muerte, no necesitan las esferas del dragón para poder revivir ya que una de sus facultades es esa.

Goku- (Mirando a Dana) Y ustedes si mueren ¿Qué pasa?

Bra- Si, porque no me dijan que son inmortales ¿O si?

Después de un largo silencio unas de las chicas responde.

Vera- Si somos inmortales.

Todos pusieron cara de asombro.

Goten- Pero deben tener un punto débil.

Dana- Así es (Los mira a todos) La única forma es que… Es que…

Vera- Es que nos saquen el corazón y lo destruyan

De improviso la tierra se comienza a mover y se abre el piso dando paso a un agujero negro del cual aparece un centenar de demonios con forma humana, vestidos completamente de negros; que habían salido directamente del infierno

Milk- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿¡Que es eso!?

Bulma- ¡Santo cielo!

Las dos familias quedaron estupefactas con lo que veían; estaban acostumbrados a ver enemigos pero no de ese tipo, ni Goku ni Vegeta pudieron esquivar aquel sentimiento. Lo que estaban observando escapaba a toda lógica, dentro de sus parámetros, claro está.

Demonio jefe- ¡Malditas brujas las acabaremos de una vez por todas! ¡Ataquen!

Todos los demonios.- ¡Si!

Los demonios iniciaron el ataque disparan bolas de magia, en especial a los antepasados de Vera y Dana; sabían perfectamente cual era su misión.

Dana corrió rápidamente a la dirección en la que se encontraba su familia y lo mismo hizo Vera.

Dana y Vera- (Moviendo una mano) Campo de fuerza.

En el campo de fuerza rebotaban los ataques de los demonios.

Vera y Dana- ¡Corran ahora mismo! ¡Rápido!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, todos corrieron hasta Vegeta. Pero se quedaron cerca por si pasaba algo, además tenían curiosidad de lo que harían las niñas.

Goku- "Ahora que harán, son muchos"

Vegeta- (Apretando los puños) "Tengo que hacer algo, no me puedo quedar mirando que pasa"

Las niñas corrieron velozmente y esquivaron los ataques de sus enemigos, mientras tiraban hechizos para derrotarlos.

Vera- ¡Toma demonio! ¡Bola de luz!

Dana- (movía la mano y explotaba un demonio) ¡Ah!

Así hasta acabar con todos, cuando llegaron al demonio jefe le pegaron un puñetazo en el estomago y una patada en la cara.

Dana y Vera- Que toda la maldad vuelva a su origen y se purifique ¡Exorcismo!

El demonio voló por el cielo, Vera saco un pergamino y lo sello.

Vera- (Con el pergamino en la mano) ¡Ya pueden salir!

Dana- (Sonríe) Terminamos.

Vegeta- ¿Qué rayo fue lo que sucedió?

Vera- Esos eran demonios los venían a matar.

Goku- Ya veo, nunca antes había visto unos poderes así ni con los supremos kayosamas.

Dana- Eso se llama hechicería ¿No es así Vera?

Vera- (Con tono desinteresado) Mmm… (A Trunks) ¿No te paso nada?

Trunks- (Un poco sonrojado) No "¿Por qué habrá preguntado por mí"

Dana- A ti tampoco ¿Cierto Goten? "¿Por qué esta preocupada de mi estado?"

Goten- (También sonrojado) No tampoco.

Vera y Dana se sonríen. De repente aparece un destello de luz la que toma forma humana.

Gohan- Ahora que más va pasar.

Videl- Lo único que falta es que parezca un ovni.

Pan- Tienes mucha razón mamá.

De la luz apareció un hombre de más o menos 22 años, vestido con un chaleco verde unos jeans y zapatos cafés, ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro.

…- Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?

Vera- (Enojada) Ahora apareces cuando ya peleamos. Se supone que tú eres nuestro ángel guardián pero nunca nos proteges.

Dana- (Sonriendo) Si estamos bien, gracias por preguntar Santiago.

Santiago- También es un gusto verte Vera, siempre tan tierna y educada.

Vera- Y tu tan cobarde como siempre, y que extraño que estés aquí se supone que no te puedes acercar a mí.

Dana- ¡Ya basta! Lo importante ahora lo importante no es su discusión, porque lo de ustedes ya paso.

Vera- Al igual que tu relación con aquel demonio.

Dana- Voy a hacer que no escuche eso Vera, no quiero pelear contigo, pero cuando terminemos está misión si quieres tenemos un combate o lo que sea.

Vera- Si tienes razón, me debes una hace mucho tiempo.

Todos los presentes no entendían nada de lo que sucedía, ¿Cuál era la relación que tenían Vera y Dana?

Santiago- Perdónenlas, su vida gira alrededor de peleas y hechizos.

Goku- Si está bien lo entendemos.

Vegeta- Mmm…

Quienes más que Vegeta y Goku podrían entender a las muchachas en lo que respeta pelear.

Santiago- Disculpen no me he presentado, mi nombre es Santiago y soy el ángel guardián de Dana y Vera.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero más reviews, y se viene próximo capitulo . Bye … :D


End file.
